Death in the Snowstorm
Death in the Snowstorm is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 19th case of the game. It is the first case set in La Vena. Plot During opening sequence of La Vena, the cameraman named Herbert McOliver (portrayed by Nicholas Cage) is setting along in the snowy cottage, worried about his wife Rosy (portrayed by Sarah Paulson) and his children due to the snowstorm. As he busy with his computer, he got called by the strange voice, warn him that the cottage is haunted by the ghosts known as "Children of the River" and he should leave this place and his kids alone. When he refuse to believe it, the voice, La Llorona, threaten to kill his wife for the child abuse and Herbert keeps refusing. But he then interrupted by Rosy's eardrum scream and rushed outside the snowy field and find out that La Llorona kidnapped his wife, along with his children. When he comes back to call the police, the computer screen goes blue screen of death and realize that someone hacked his computer, told him that he lost his sense of love and peace. When he goes out to record the video of the ghosts of children, the shadow person shows up and Herbert screams and begging him to stop before the shadow lunges at him. In the end, the scareware program "NightTerror" appears on the victim's computer screen, emitting a bloodcurdling scream. Two days later, Mandy and the player went to El Atardecer, a pub in La Vena, to investigate an urban legend of La Llorona. Dario Ortega, the pub's owner, reported that someone dumped a body at the streets behind the cottage. Outside the pub, they found the body of the cameraman Herbert McOliver (from opening sequence) laying during the snowstorm. The five people were labelled as suspects: Dario Ortega (pub owner), Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli (Flamenco dancer), Jamie Hastings (CNC reporter), El Avispa (professional luchador), and Matthew McOliver (victim's brother). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player were looking something at the victim's house. However, when Mandy pick up the message, she freaks out when La Llorona attacks her. The player shoot at her and then she escape. They don't know why or what happen to Roxy and the children. Mid-investigation, the player accidentally unlocked a trapdoor to an underground lucha libre ring below the pub. Later, the team stopped an quarrel between Jason and his two daughters, Emma and Elena. The team gathered enough evidence to arrest Mexican luchador El Avispa for the murder. El Avispa denied involvement but soon admitted to the crime. While he revealed as Diego Alzamora and also admitted to be part of La Llorona's clan, he said that he stabbed Herbert to death with meat tenderizer because Herbert was drunk and abusing Rosy and children, and also was engaged to his girlfriend, Maria de Lourdes Rafaeli. He then buried Herbert in the snow behind the house as punishment for hurting children. Judge Westley sentenced him to 20 years in prison without chance of parole for a gruesome crime. During Children of the River (1/6), Jason and the player interrogated Diego Alzamora about kidnapping children by La Llorona. Diego let slip that La Llorona frequented La Media Luna street, where they found a Mexican tequila flask. Bryon confirmed it belonged to Maria de Lourdes, who revealed that woman's name was Angélica "Lobo Lloron" Lapthorne, an American-Mexican gang leader of Rio Serpiente. She said that Angélica controlled the orphanage in the Mexican district to protect the orphans while her girlfriend, Jennifer "Zorro Gemido" Thorndyke, controlled the alcohol business. Meanwhile, Leonor and the player investigated Dario's involvement in the lucha libre ring. In the ring, they found an Ipad which (per Bryon) showed that the ring was organizing illegal deadly fights. As Dario denied involvement, they investigated his pub to find a money wallet, which turned out to be Dario's dead pool profits. Upon arrest, Dario said that La Llorona promised him protection if she allowed her gang to use his pub. President Swayer Dawson then decided to impose an alcohol ban in State of Democratic Union to lessen crime rates, trusting the team to enforce it starting with La Vena. Chief Seymore then told the team to head to Carmesi Town, the orphanage of La Vena, to investigate Angélica. Summary Victim *'Herbert McOliver' Murder Weapon *'Meat Tenderizer' Killer *'El Avispa' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched lucha libre. *The suspect uses hair serum. *The suspect drinks Tequila Slammer. *The suspect has a face paint. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched lucha libre. *The suspect uses hair serum. *The suspect drinks Tequila Slammer. *The suspect has brown eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched lucha libre. *The suspect uses hair serum. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has watched lucha libre. *The suspect uses hair serum. *The suspect drinks Tequila Slammer. *The suspect has brown eyes. *The suspect has a face paint. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Tequila Slammer. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer has watched lucha libre. *The killer uses hair serum. *The killer drinks Tequila Slammer. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a face paint. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Children of the River (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in La Vena Category:Copyrighted Images